cities_of_astrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallica
Gallica is the religion mostly followed in the Gallaccian tribes' territory. The followers of the religion are called Gallicans (not to be confused with Gallaccians), or simply the Galli. Gallica is based on the worship of deities that represent the four solar seasons of Gaia - a link between religion and the Gallaccian (agricultural) way of life. The Gallaccian Pantheon The Gallaccian Pantheon is the array of gods which the tribes of the Gallaccians worship. They belong to the Gallica religion. Generally originating from the worship of the forces of nature and other elements, later on these deities grew in importance and took human shape. The Pantheon contains 8 deities in general. In chronological order, Vitilver was the first deity to be created and given his powers, effectively making him the second oldest deity. The third oldest is Arteris, the fourth is Ostara, fifth is Venyrra, sixth is Sicyrra, the seventh is Celestis, the eighth is Peoret, and the youngest of all is Fernor. Gallican Gods In total, there's 8 deities, with 4 minor deities, the latter of which are usually worshipped by lesser cults of the religion. Most of the attention is given to the four main members of the pantheon: Arteris (sometimes known as Asteris), Ostara, Celestis, and Vitilver. Due to the people's deep ties with agriculture, the gods took shape according to the Gallaccian lifestyle: for instance, Ostara became the goddess of spring, life, and patron of animals, forests and farmers. The holy scriptures of the religion, which are written in the Eld Gallaccian tongue, and which few can read, state that high in the sky stands a throne of gold and ivory. Each solar season, one god sits upon the throne, which gives him or her full rule and control over everything on Gaia. After the god's season ends, he has to give the throne up to the next deity in line. This order, according to the scriptures, was established by Eld All Father, as to aid him in ruling Gaia and maintaining balance on the planet. When it is not their time of rule, the deities sleep deep below the ground, in the center of Gaia, unless rudely awakened. Awakenings as such are usually considered to be caused by sin and misbelief, and tend to result in natural disasters such as earthquakes, droughts, floods, avalanches, bad harvests (thus ending in famine), or disease epidemics (such as plague). Arteris (Asteris) Arteris (also often characterised as Asteris) is the god of ice, coldness, winter, misfortune, death, chaos, bravery, war, and wrath; and the patron of soldiers. He is usually depicted as a hooded, druid-like figure, wearing a hood and greave armour with cloaks, carrying a sickle and a longsword - legends tell he uses the sickle to take the sacrifices with him from Earth to the heavens, and to reap all life from Gaia during winter, and to snatch fallen warriors from the souls that are falling into the Underworld, to live under Vitilver. He uses the longsword as a weapon, and a tool of scaring away evil spirits. This particular deity originates from the element of ice. The Gallacci have fearful respect for Arteris, and yearly sacrifices (very often human) are made to him by villages and bigger settlements, praying for sparing the lives of their fellow community members. Soldiers pray to Arteris before battle, and war druids chant songs to Arteris. The most zealous warriors of Arteris usually fight only in their pants (especially in the midst of winter, to prove their strength and worth), carrying various symbols dyed on them in the colours of Asteris - light blue and white. Legends say that during the coldest winter nights, Arteris morphs into various beasts and creatures - wolves, stags, bears, foxes, or ravens. It is believed that the most ferocious form of Arteris is the wolf, while the most peaceful one is the stag. Upon encountering a beast in the night that a Gallican believer thinks is the morphed god, the follower of the religion must treat the animal with respect, or else face certain death from the hands (or should that be claws?) of the god himself. It is thought that if a Gallaccian sees a Arteris as a wolf on a cold night, he is deemed to die the very night. If he sees him in his stag form, the witnesser will receive a blessing of the gods soon. If the person witnesses a raven, a grim future awaits, filled with toil and hardships. Upon witnessing a bear, it is believed that the person is cursed to receive a strike from his foe soon. Ostara Ostara is the goddess of light, spring, nature, peace, fertility and calmness; and the patron of animals, farmers and forests. Usually depicted as a blonde, petite, attractive woman in a long toga, wearing a laurel wreath on her head, carrying a long, wooden staff in her right hand. It is believed that the staff is magical, and helps Ostara revive nature when her time of rule comes. Every solar season, when Ostara's time of rule of the Throne of Heavens begins, Arteris refuses to give up the throne, and demands a fight. During that time, snow pours from the skies one moment, and it becomes warm the other; then the water in the puddles turns to ice yet again - this means that the balance between the gods swings. In the end, Ostara usually wins over Arteris, and claims the throne. Arteris retreats to the depths of Gaia for his triseason slumber, and spring comes. Life returns to Gaia. The Galli usually pray to Ostara asking for peace of mind, peace with their enemies, or fertility. Sacrifices (always in the form of harvested goods, sometimes in animals, and never in the form of human sacrifice) are made by shamans upon requests of farmers as to ask the goddess for a better harvest. Rulers tired of wars tend to pray and give offerings to Ostara hoping for peace with the enemy realm. It is also generally believed that every animal or plant of the forest is a messenger of Ostara. In the time of spring, the Galli usually observe the forest and behavior of animals and plants. Depending on their behavior, Ostara is giving the Galli different messages. For instance, if you see two birds making a nest in a tree, it is thought to be a sign that soon you will find your true love. Or, if you see two squirrels fighting, it is considered a bad omen, and means that you shall soon come to blows with your neighbour, unless you give him a gift. Another example, if the trees are taking their time to regrow leaves, it is going to be a cold spring. Celestis Celestis is the god of the darkness, night, the stars, the sky, trickery, theft, confusion, luck, energy and silence; also the patron of shamans and thieves. He is depicted as a short-haired young adult with brown hair, a straight wooden staff surrounded by a whirling spiral in his right hand, checkered black and white jester robes, a jester hat of the same colour scheme, and a facemask - the checkered robes of his represent the night sky, and the facemask is to deceive others concerning his emotions and hide his own face. By his side, there is always a shining steel dagger with a red ruby attached. He is always described in holy scriptures as an energetic, eccentric, yet somewhat childish and silly deity. Commonly seen as a confusing character due to his dual patronage of two completely different things (shamans and thieves), and his tricky behavior. Shamans often give him sacrifices of their own blood, especially during the Regle Celeste festival. Thieves tend to sacrifice a portion of their stolen items after carrying out a theft, as to thank Celestis for granting them the speed and silence needed for success. People often pray to Celestis asking for luck, speed, or energy. Myths say that Celestis has a colourful bird named Rusastuce. He flies around Gaia upon orders of the deity, and causes either luck or trickery upon the people. As a result, it is often believed that if you see a colourful bird on a summer day or night while outside, await for the unexpected. The most famous legend about Celestis, however, is the Tricking of Ostara and the battle between Celestis and Vitilver. The legend says of how one summer, discontent with his rabble for power in the court of Eld All Father, Celestis tried to usurp the Heavenly Throne. One day, during Ostara's rule, Celestis asked her what is the current season. "What a silly question", she replied, "clearly it is Spring." To that the summer deity replied, "Ah, but look again - nature is awakening. It no longer looks like Spring; it seems Summer is approaching rapidly."'' Ostara looked down from the Heavenly Throne, and noticed that, infact, nature really is awakening. The petals of the trees have finished blooming and have long fallen off, and not only daisies have started growing in the fields. In fact, Celestis had used his magic, albeit a bit of it, as big amounts were unavailable due to Ostara's rule of the throne, and quickened growth. "''Behold, Ostara dearest; Summer has arrived already within a quickly-passing moment. It is time to give your throne up to me, and fall into your slumber."'' Ostara did not know of this trickery, and fell for Celestis' tricks. Quickly, she fell into slumber deep beneath Gaia, and so, in the middle of spring, summer had begun. Eld All Father learned of this trickery thanks to Izaqua and Derro, the two eyes of the Future and the Past, which are the symbolised by the two moons in the sky. He quickly told Celestis to give up the throne, but the eccentric deity refused. Summer ended, autumn began. Vitilver, already awake by then, was disappointed by such rough actions of his fellow deity. He approached Eld All Father in his hall, and asked, "''Eld All Father, greatest deity, how can this be? Can you not punish him, the rabblerouser of the gods? The joke amongst deities?". All Father spoke: "Nay, I cannot. Foresee the actions of the gods I cannot, but I can learn of them from past of Eld. My powers tried to force him away, but all attempts had come to naught. The Spell of Eld that makes the rule of throne is stronger than me. How unexpected 'tis, that the master cannot beat his student."'' Vitilver, thinking for a moment, asked All Father, "''Eld All Father, by the might of Derro, I foresee how to defeat him - I shall challenge him to trial by fight!". ''The God of All Gods and Vitilver struck a deal - if the God of Autumn manages to defeat the usurper and force him to give up the throne, he shall receive the favour of the divine overseer. Vitilver quickly took up his scythe, and rushed straight to Celestis at the throne. "''Remove yourself from the throne, Celestis the Devious, by mighty orders of Eld All Father, and the forces of the Moons! My time 'tis now to rule the throne, give up your power to whom you must, and let receive powers to those who shall!", Vitilver roared. Celestis scoffed: "Or else be what? You'll tickle me to death? The pumpkin-headed elder that you are shalt push me off the throne into the Underworld? Or will old man All Father toss a fire at me, in hopes to overcome the throne's power? I sayeth, come try! Test your force, so 'just' and 'pure'!". Vitilver then charged Celestis, and indeed tackled him off the throne, sending them both to the Underworld. Shocked by this, Celestis drew his staff, and started defending from the God of the Afterlife. The God of Speed quickly dashed left and right, swiftly avoiding attacks from Vitilver. "Fight like a god, not like a coward! Lest you urge so truly to be laughed at by Arteris!", the scythed God raged. The harder Vitilver struck, the nearer Celestis was to receiving a blow from the now-wrathful God of the Dead. He then raised his hands into the air, clapped them once, and disappeared in a burst of light. Confused, Vitilver thought he had won the fight, and that Celestis fled. But the Eld God was in for a surprise - Celestis reappeared as suddenly as he had vanished, and this time landing on the back of his enemy from above. Struggling to get the trickster off his back, Vitilver drew his scythe, raised it up, and swinged it backwards, piercing both himself and Celestis. Both shivered and collapsed on the ground for a brief moment, however, due to All Father's protection, the Gods are immortal. They both quickly rose up. Celestis then ran behind Vitilver, and stole his scythe. "Too slow is your reaction, too lazy are your movements, give in to my power as you can! Throw your lot away and let a younger god rule!", he mocked him as he tossed the scythe into the fires of the Underworld. Vitilver clenched his fists as hard as he could. Something inside him snapped. The deity realised it was feeling pain - his fist was bleeding from his nails piercing his skin. For a moment, Eld All Father made all gods mortal, as to aid Vitilver in his quest. Vitilver then used his powers to draw the burning scythe from the Underworld's flames to him, and he swung it overhead Celestis, cutting into the god's shoulder. He pulled out the scythe, and stood victoriously before his enemy. "Give in, or end you I will! Eld All Father is by the side of mine! No longer are you on the throne, thus power you no longer also hold!". Celestis, fearing death, gave the throne up. Eld All Father then made all deities immortal yet again, and Vitilver sat upon his rightful throne, receiving All Father's favour, and, per his own request, a silver bell made out of clouds. Whenever it rings, Celestis angrily rises up from the throne, and gives his power up to Vitilver, while he himself falls to slumber in the depths of Gaia. Vitilver Vitilver is the god of earth, autumn, the underworld, elderness, wisdom, disease and order; and patron of the dead. He is generally depicted as an elderly god, said to be almost as old as Eld All Father, wearing a black and orange robe, and often a small, brown, almost rectangular hat, decorated with colourful autumnal leaves. His head is covered with a carved pumpkin - it is so because taking souls to the afterlife (and the underworld) has taken its toil on Vitilver, and as a result destroyed his face into a horrid mixture of two eyeballs, a nose and a mouth. He then asked Eld All Father to make him faceless, and instead carved a pumpkin from one of his autumnal harvests. TEXT ABOUT PRAYERS, SACRIFICES AND LEGENDS, AKA WIP Returning to Eld All Father happy, Vitilver told him he had fulfilled his task. "I wish but one thing, God of All Gods ''", Vitilver spoke. "''As to prevent an occurance such again, I ask thee, Eld All Father - grant me a silver bell of clouds, so that whenever I shall ring it, Gaia will know to prepare itself for the coming of all death, and Celestis will pass the throne to me." All Father thought for a moment, and decided that such is a just reward for a task like this. Ever since, Vitilver gained All Father's favour, and a silver cloud bell. This legend has given birth to Vitilver's Day, which commemorates the battle between Celestis and Vitilver, and symbolises the coming of autumn. Eld All Father According to legend, Eld All Father, the deity that lived in the cosmos for eternity from the beginning to the end, created a planet by Sol, and named it Gaia. after creating humans, noticed that they are unruly, and hard to control. He then took eight elements from Gaia, and forged them into human shape. First, he took a pinch of soil, TEXT ABOUT ORIGINS OF THE GODS Celebrations, festivals and carnivals Ostarfest Annually, a celebration called Ostarfest takes place - a carnival that is celebrated hoping to make Arteris leave, and thus force him to take winter with him. Generally, it is observed by Gallican tribes on the last day of winter. During that time, people eat a lot of meat, and a symbolic brawl between two strongest men of the tribe takes place, as to represent Ostara's struggle in fending Arteris off. The man who wins the fight is titled Champion of the tribe, and also gains the right to wear war dyes which only chieftains and high shamans are allowed to wear. Regle Celeste The Regle Celeste festival is a celebration dedicated to Celestis on the day of the Midsummer - the point after which days start shortening, and nights grow in length, or simply speaking the longest day in the solar year in Gaia. During the festival, big bonfires are lit, to enjoy the last lights of summer and prepare for the shivery winds of autumn and the frost of winter. People dance, drink, and eat various fruit dishes. Soothsayers foretell the future, according to Eld All Father's visions. Various games are often played, too. Shamans usually offer mass sacrifices to Celestis during this celebration, very often in human form. There is also always a good drop of the blood of the shamans themselves included, as to strengthen the worth of the sacrifice. The mana gained from these sacrifices are then used by shamans to help grow the farmers' crops, or help the nature mature while it waits for the coming of Vitilver. Vitilver's Day The Day of Vitilver TEXT ABOUT VITILVER'S DAY AND OTHER FESTIVALS Minor deities Minor deities were once equals of the four main deities of the pantheon, however, over time, due to their lesser significance in the daily lives of the Gallaccians, they have fallen to the worship of lesser cults. However, since they are still sometimes important, the people still offer their sacrifices to them. The list is as follows: Sicyrra - Goddess of feasts, celebrations, carnivals, music and happiness; patron of musicians. Mother of Fernor. Peoret - God of poetry, magic, intelligence, and unity; patron of poets, alchemists and rulers. Son of Celestis and Venyrra. Fernor - God of the sea, the wind and thunder; patron of sailors and fishermen. Son of Sicyrra and Arteris. Venyrra - Goddess of fire, passion, anger, and love; patron of lovers. Sister of Ostara.Category:Religions